


Secret Talents

by Deathschild



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathschild/pseuds/Deathschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanne has been living with the Avengers for a small while. After Loki left for her for an unknown reason, they feared for her life and thus Tony Stark made her move in with him and Pepper. The girl has secrets though. Many about her past but the ones she puts the most effort in hiding are her hidden talents that she's scared to expose to anyone. This is due to the years of psychological abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents and brother. Though, with an unexpected appearence made by Loki while she practices her ballet skills, makes her expose one talent to the Avengers without really caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Talents

Suzanne sat on the sidelines of the gym area of the tower, watching Natasha and Clint spar. She was mesmerized by each swift kick, dodge, and punch that they would try to throw at one another. She had been watching them for the better part of the last two hours. In truth, she was also hiding from Tony. Ever since he forced her to live with him and Pepper at the tower, he had been watching over her non-stop and even had Natasha and Clint trade off watch duty for when she would go to work. Needless to say it was tiring. She continued to watch, forgetting all about Tony and his attempts to 'watch over her'. Noting Widow's movements, she couldn't help but wonder if she had trained in classical ballet for a while. 

They were then interrupted by Tony coming over the speakers. Both of the assassins stopped so that they could listen.

"Hey guys, Is Suzanne with you?" He sounded like he was concerned.

Natasha responded first as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "Yeah why?"

"Good, just checking. Hey Barton, get up here, got a mission for ya." Clint shook his head and left the gym area. Natasha took a swig of water as she headed out the door.

"Hey Tasha mind if I use the gym? Like, have it to myself for an hour or so with no one to interrupt me?" Suzanne asked nervously. Watching them made her want to pull out her old dance shoes, but she didn't want anyone to know. Natasha looked at her like she was silly.

"Of course, just lock the door from the outside and no one will bother you. Do you need ihome speakers?"

"I have a small Ihome thanks." Tasha nodded and headed out. Suzanne then ran to her room quickly and changed into her tights and long sleeve leotard. While Cap was out somewhere with Banner and Thor was in Asgard, Tony, Pepper, Tasha, and Clit were still lurking about the tower so she additionally wore sweat pants so that no one could tell exactly what she was wearing. Even though no one was down in the (gym?) area Suzanne figured it best to still hide her clothing

She slipped into the gym, making sure that the door was locked from the outside. She shed her sweatpants and plugged her ihome and ipod in the far wall so that she didn't damage them. Taking out her old worn Pointe shoes, she couldn't help but look at them for a moment. While in college, there was no need to take them out, but she brought them with her either way. She hadn't told anyone about her talents, instead she hid any creative talent she had. A habit of hers that, formed years ago when she still lived with her parents. Now here in this empty gym, she could expose her talent without anyone but her knowing.

She looked through her Ipod, in search of the playlist that she had created about two days after moving into Stark Towers. She's had to urge to dance to the songs but hadn't quite been left alone to do so. She didn't want anyone to know of her talents, even Loki. She sighed as she tried to shake the thought of him out of her head once more and continued to put on everything needed for her pointe shoes.

Once her shoes were tied up perfectly, she walked to the middle of the floor, amazed that there was a mirror. The first song to play was the vocaloid song, 'Circus Monster'. It wasn't the fast paced English version, no it was the music box version that someone had done. She loved this haunting version of it and knew what to do in terms of dancing to it.

As soon as the song started, she sat in a ready position waiting for the right moment to move, taking in deep breaths as she counted the rhythm in her mind. Once the lyrics started, she moved swiftly but, at the same time, they weren't quick. She mouthed the lyrics as she continued to dance. Pirouette, kicks and spins, and the use of her arms and hands, this was all to show her emotion as she dance. She glided across the floor gracefully, not missing a step, as if she had been dancing every single day of her life and never stopped. One could not tell that she had stopped dancing for nearly 6 years. She tried not to let herself cry as she listened. She wouldn't let the lyrics get to her. She gracefully landed in a finishing position as the song ended.

'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin was next. She didn't dance too much to this for she sang along as well, letting her arms show most of the emotion this time around. She sang the lyrics perfectly not missing a single note. She moved her feet as much as she could without the movement making her voice shake. The tears came this time but she wasn't sure why. Once the song ended, she was on her toes, arms stretched and hands bent elegantly as any good ballerinas should be, and her eyes closed. Loki's image appeared in the mirror and looked at her with saddened eyes. 

"Why do you hide such beautiful talents my love?" His voice made her eyes snap open. She fell to her knees and ignored the pain and she stared at the image that was next to her in the mirror. She covered her mouth, muffling whatever sounds that may try to slip. Her eyes stung as the tears flowed more rapidly.

"Why do you keep these secrets?" He spoke gently as he bent down next to her. She turned her head but was pained to see he wasn't there.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered steadily. There was no answer as his image faded. She then left the gym forgetting about her stuff. She ran to her room past Tony who tried to stop her. Clint grabbed him and shook his head.

She lay on her bed for what seemed to be hours. The tears had stopped a while ago to her relief. There was a knock at her door. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. She wanted to be left alone. Steve came in after JARVIS unlocked her door for him. He sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"You ran out of the gym rather suddenly this afternoon. Tony's worried but everyone is afraid he'll make it worse." She shrugged her shoulders not looking at him. He pushed her hair out of the way, exposing her red face. "What happened?" She looked at the soldier. His eyes were kind and his voice matched. She sat up and hugged him before telling him anything.

"I asked Tasha i-if I coul-could use the gym for a couple of hours. Just me. I grabbed my music and my old dance bag and when I got there, I set everything up, turned my music on, and started to dance." She took a deep breath, calming herself. Steve held her tightly stroking her hair, which helped tremendously. She continued, "Then, when the second song stopped, he appeared in the mirror."

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Loki, Loki appeared in the mirror next to me. I slid to the ground, and yes my knees are still sore, and he asked me why I was keeping things from him. When I looked to see if he was there, I just ran to my room after I asked why he left and his image faded." She felt tears well up again and buried her face into his chest. He rocked her a bit trying to calm her.

"Why don't I get you a drink to calm yourself?" She nodded and he left for a moment before coming back with a hot toddy. She took it gratefully letting the warmth and alcohol relax her body. She set it down on her bedside table.

"Thanks Steve. I think everyone would've made it worse." She wiped her eyes of any tears that were left and gave him a small smile.

"Anything for my sister." He ruffled her hair a bit and she giggled.

"Quit that, I told you I'm not your little sister." He kissed her forehead.

"Yes you are." He smiled and left the room to let the others know she was alright. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. How she just wanted Loki there for one night. She didn't ask for much but knew it would be too much. She had gotten so use to his company that while the Avengers were nice to her, especially Steve and Thor, she just wanted him there to hold her. Nothing more. She fell asleep letting her dreams take her wherever they took her.

She woke up with a start around 1am. She wasn't sure what happened but she didn't like it. She got up and went towards the window not realizing that she was still in her dancer set up. She looked at herself and sighed walking towards her dresser to get proper nightwear out. Once changed, she grabbed the mug that Steve gave her earlier and went to the kitchen to discard it.

She looked at the sink intently for a moment before she heard someone clear their throat. She turned swiftly to see Tony standing looking at the wreck that was before him.

"You look worse for wear."

"Thanks" she answered bitterly and sharply. He walked up to her and leaned against the wall. "You really miss him don't you?" He knew she did, but to hear it from her was like double checking on a recipe to make sure you followed it perfectly. She just nodded trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I do. It's odd." Her voice was starting to shake and Tony went into his big brother mode. He hugged her "You aren't odd, you're in love. Even though, I don't approve of my baby sister dating a criminal." She chuckled.

"What is it with you and Steve?" She looked at him giving a small smile. He kissed her cheek and led her back to her room. "We're your brothers now, along with Thor. Deal with it. Now, get some sleep, I already lost some worrying." He shut the door leaving Suzanne to wonder if she's still dreaming. She sat on her bed and instantly felt two arms snake around her waist.

"You've been keeping secrets from me love."She leaned back, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He held her tightly and started to stroke her tangled hair.

"I know and I'm sorry but, I just-" He kissed her suddenly cutting her off.

"You will tell them to me at a later date correct?" She just nodded as her tears came back. She buried her face into the softer part of his armor. He'd let it slide for now.

"I will be your evil angel if I must." She smiled at the reference he just made. He has been watching her. But now, she got her wish. She fell asleep in his arms quickly as he laid them down, changing his clothes with his magic so that he didn't have to let go. 'I owe you Stark' this was his last thought before falling into a deep slumber with his lover in his arms.


End file.
